


Part Four: The Royal Couple

by BadgersQueen



Series: Hell's Kingdom [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself in a different part of the world that is not home but soon becomes her home after she falls for the Kingdom's king...who happens to be a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Four: The Royal Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> A Fantasy AU that started as an RP and I couldn't resist and turn this, what me & Lillian completed so far, into a fic! I have wayyyyy too many feelings for this AU! Haha.
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all characters related from Supernatural are not mine & do not belong to me.

Meredith arrived at the Abbey just as all the guests had been seated. A few of the female servants had been standing outside with the guards, having orders to help her. The guards helped down from her horse and one went inside to tell the king that his bride had arrived. Music from within had started to play. One of the servants had given her her bouquet and Meredith smiled. The servants went inside to stand around the doorway and the guards all stood protectively. With Growley at her side, Meredith went inside and started to walk down the aisle. Her breath was taken away at how beautiful the inside looked. She smiled, glancing around and then glancing down at Growley. The hound wagged his tail happily, proudly walking at her side. All the guests rose to their feet but they made sure the king looked at his bride first before they gazed upon her themselves. Meredith smiled at everyone and then her eyes fell on Crowley and her heart skipped several beats. He looked so handsome. She gave him a loving smile as she reached him a few minutes later. 

When Crowley saw his bride enter he was taken away by how amazingly beautiful she looked. Nothing could ever compare to her beauty. When she smiled lovingly at him, he smiled back her warmly. He’d always been such a calm person and rarely ever lost his cool, but right now his heart was beating twice as fast as normal. He then saw Growley walking along, wagging his tail happily. He was such a good pup. As Meredith reached the front, Crowley held out his hand to her and kissed it tenderly as she stood beside him. Growley sat himself down just behind them. When everyone else in the Abbey was seated, Crowley turned to Meredith for a few moments. "You look amazing, my love." He said.

Everyone was in awe at how beautiful the king’s bride was. They hadn’t seen a human in years. If ever up close. Meredith smiled at Crowley as he took her hand and kissed it. Her cheeks blushed brightly as he spoke to her. She tilted her head and gave him a gentle grin, “And you look amazing as well”, she told him. Holding his hand back, entwining her fingers with his. She didn’t want to tear her gaze from his. One of Meredith’s female servants, who had dutifully helped her that morning, took her bouquet to hold so she could have both hands free for the ceremony. Meredith thanked her as the justice of the peace, Cain, approached the couple. 

"It is such a lovely afternoon to hold such a wedding. A perfect day for one", Cain replied, smiling, "And an important one at that. We are honored to have such a lovely presence in our kingdom", he kindly gestured to the redhead, "Our first queen, if I am not mistaken", he added, a happy smile on his face. If truth be told, the king had never really settled down until now because he’d been very picky. He paused and glanced at a piece of paper for a second, "I will now allow peace between the married royal couple so they may exchange their vows". 

Crowley turned to Meredith and smiled proudly. “You said to me once that when you were younger you wished you could have a demon as your prince in all those tales you were told. That demons couldn’t possibly be as bad as people told you. Since the day you stumbled into my life, I’ve made it my job to prove to you that you were right, that even though we demons can be stubborn and honestly ruthless when seeking our goals, that when we find someone special who means the world to us that we protect them with our all. Thus, this is my promise to you. That as my Queen, I will never abandon you, leave you, betray you and I will always tell you the truth unless you ask otherwise. I will protect you with my all.” Crowley kissed the top of her hand and smiled while looking into her eyes. “And I will always love you, with all my heart and soul.” 

Meredith felt her eyes brim with tears but blinked them back as she smiled at him. Her heart fluttering and beating twice as fast against her chest. Hearing his words. She almost forgot what she was going to say to him. She held his hand back, giving him a loving smile. Calming herself now. “When I first stumbled across you and your kingdom, I didn’t know what to expect. I had nobody. But when I looked at you, I knew you were the demon I was meant to be with. After I told you that story, I knew it was true. And I knew you were different from what everyone told me. And I wanted to stay. I don’t care that I’m a human. I love you no matter what. I wanted to be with you. I fell in love with you even before I told you my feelings”, she paused, feeling herself tear up from her happy thoughts, she smiled, “You, my King, are my family now. And as your queen, I will never abandon you, leave you, betray you or allow harm to come to you. I will always tell you the truth unless you ask otherwise. And I will always love you”, Meredith took his hand and kissed the top of it, her eyes lovingly gazing back at him, “With all my heart and soul”. 

Meredith’s beautiful words warmed Crowley’s heart. He held on to her hands lovingly as he listened. He couldn’t help but look into her eyes and she gazed at him.

"Ahem." Cain said, after a few moments of silent staring between the two, had passed. Crowley and Meredith both turned back to Cain, still holding hands. "May we now have the rings?" Cain asked. Growley got up and pranced proudly to the front, wagging his tail happily. Crowley took the box from Growley’s collar and handed it to Cain, who then opened the box to reveal the two rings inside. "Your Majesty, if you would now please place the ring on your bride’s finger." Crowley turned back to Meredith and placed the ring upon her finger. He smiled quite proudly as the ring fitted perfectly.

Meredith watched as he placed the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. A gold jeweled crown. The gems sparkled in the light of the sun that streamed through the windows of the Abbey. She smiled down at her ring and then smiled lovingly back at Crowley. Silently telling him how much she loved it. Cain asked her to do the same with the other ring. Meredith took the darker looking ringer and took Crowley’s hand, placing it on his ring finger. It too fit perfectly. She held his hands in her own. Her heart warmed and she felt herself crying again. Growley happily wagged his tail and went to sit on Meredith’s side of the aisle, watching them intently.

Cain smiled and set aside the box before turning back to them, “The vows have been spoken, the rings have been given, and now the promises must be sealed”, he gestured to Meredith first, “Do you my lady take this man to be your husband. To, as you have said, to love, honor, and uphold your duties as his wife and his queen?” 

Meredith’s eyes never left Crowley’s as she lovingly and affectionately smiled at him, “I do”, her words spoken sincerely and lovingly to the very man she adored. 

Cain then turned his attention to Crowley. “And do you, my lord, take this woman to be your wife. To love, respect and protect her always and as her King to honour her as she does you?” Cain asked.

Without any hesitation Crowley replied. “I do.” Never taking his eyes off of Meredith as he spoke.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Cain said. Crowley pulled Meredith close and kissed her passionately on the lips. All the guests in the Abbey stood and clapped and cheered for their King and his new Queen. Even Growley showed how pleased he was by barking loudly at them, wagging his tail the whole time.

Meredith smiled at him as he spoke, never taking his eyes off of her. Cain pronounced them husband and wife and she was in Crowley’s arms a second later. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. Leaning against him. Her heart thudding against her chest. She let happy tears streak down her cheek as she smiled warmly against his face a second later. Her fingers entwined with his and holding his hand in a gentle squeeze. “I love you so much”, she told him, brushing happy kisses against his lips. She smiled happily, the flush in her cheeks rising. She turned her head towards their people, who were clapping and applauding happily. She turned back to look at Crowley, smiling. Giving him another kiss, “Did I ever thank you for sweeping me off my feet?” She asked, giving him a playful smile. 

"No, I don’t believe you did." He grinned back at her, playfully. He held her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand lovingly, smiling at her the whole while. After a few more moments they walked back down the aisle and out of the Abbey, followed by the rest of their guests. Crowley and Meredith were both seated out in he sunshine as Crowley’s knights put on a great show for them. Jousting, sword fighting and archery, each knight trying their best to impress their new Queen. As they watched, they both enjoyed the mass of food that was laid out for them in abundance. It was Meredith’s first time meeting the nobles of Purgatory and Crowley watched closely, not wishing her to be bombarded with questions and such by them.

Meredith sat beside her husband as she watched the sword fighting and archery. She smiled and clapped, rather entertained. The knights would bow to her and then try to spar with each other once more. Claiming the queen liked them best. Some of the nobles of Purgatory came up to her and talked to her. But they noticed the king watching closely so they knew not to bombard her with questions. She was also enjoying her food and turned back to Crowley after a second or so. Holding his hand in hers and entwining her fingers with his. Growley was snoozing happily by her chair. "Everything is beautiful", Meredith told him, "I’m so glad I decided to stay", she leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling at him, "Being with you has made me so happy". Her heart was fluttering happily at all of this. Today was just amazing. She was married. She had gotten the happy ending she’d so wished for. Meredith then grinned playfully and got up, she took the skirts of her dress to hold them up so not to get them dirty and walked around the table. Growley looked up as she moved and then trotted after her. "May I see your bow?" She asked one of the knights.

"Of course my queen", the knight replied, handing her the bow and arrow. He looked entirely confused. 

Meredith took the bow and arrow with ease, holding them properly, “You have to hold it like this so the wind doesn’t take it and make it land on the ground and you have to hold the bow just so so not to let it shake or you’ll get it on the outside ring”, she let the arrow go and it hit the bulls-eye on the target perfectly. She just looked over and smiled at Crowley as all the knights inspected the target and were looking at her in awe and wonder. 

Crowley watched as Meredith took the bow from one of his knights. He could hear the knight trying to give her tips and grinned, knowing full well that Meredith didn’t need them. She’d already told him of her skill with a bow and when the arrow hit the bullseye Crowley was the first to stand and applaud his Queen. All the rest of the guests did also, especially the nobles who were highly impressed with their Queen’s abilities. The knights gathered around Meredith in awe of her, complimenting her aim and skill as she walked back toward Crowley. Crowley then smiled at her cheekily. “Bow.” He called and immediately one of his knights handed him a bow. Crowley grinned at Meredith playfully. “I’m not going to let you have all the fun, my dear.” He said and with that he aimed and shot his arrow, which hit the bullseye dead on, splitting Meredith’s arrow apart. He turned to her proud of his shot, fully knowing Meredith would have been able to do the same to his arrow if he had shot first. He couldn’t wait for the days when he could take her hunting. The guests and nobles applauded their King, but his attention was on his queen, awaiting her reaction.

Meredith turned to her king after a second or so. She smiled, looking impressed. She had watched his arrow split hers and her breath had caught at his good aim. After handing the bow back to the knight who had let her borrow it, she clapped happily along with everyone else. Walking over to her husband, she grinned playfully at him, taking his arm and hugging it. She rested her chin on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. “Your skills are amazing”, she leaned in more to whisper playfully in his ear, “I can’t wait to be more hands on later”, she flushed herself as she spoke and gave him another kiss. “And I can’t wait to go hunting with you in the future”, she added. “I am very impressed”, she gave him a loving look. “Your knights have nothing on you my king”. 

Crowley handed his bow back to one of his knights as Meredith clapped happily at his demonstration of skill. He loved how she hugged his arm so lovingly and then kissed his cheek. He nearly burst out laughing when she whispered in his ear; More hands on? He liked the sound of that. Her compliments made him feel proud and tall, better than everyone else. She was so good to him and good for him. He hadn’t been this happy in ages. “Of course, they don’t. I am the King after all.” He said back to her with cheeky grin.

Meredith just smiled at him happily, glad to see him happy. She felt he deserved to be happy and she was glad she could help with that. She wanted to show him love and give him the love she felt he deserved. And she laughed softly at his cheeky grin. She just gazed at him adoringly she almost didn’t realized a couple of the servants bringing them a piece of wedding cake for them to share. “My favorite part of the meal”, She said, laughing softly and grinning cheekily at her husband as she sat back in her seat a moment later. Growley wagged his tail and laid back down at her side, going back to napping. Everyone was surprised to see the hound move as one with her but was glad she had a loyal pet such a as a hell hound. 

Crowley returned to his own seat next to Meredith as the servants brought a plate with a slice of cake on it to him. He took the plate from his servant and grinned at Meredith. "Some cake, my love?" He asked. He held up the cake in his hand for Meredith to take a bite of it.

Meredith smiled at him and took a bite of the piece of cake that he offered her. She couldn’t stop herself from feeling giddy as she tried to eat the piece. There were lots of “awww’s” from their guests at seeing their king feed his queen a piece of cake. Meredith the licked her fingers and used her index finger to wipe off some of the frosting on her lips. She took the piece of cake from her husband and held it up to him. “Your turn, darling”, she smiled at him, laughing happily. 

Crowley licked his lips as she wiped the frosting from her lips. He kind of wished, he’d leant forward and done it for her. Then Meredith took the cake and held it out for him. He was never one to turn down cake, especially when Meredith was the one holding it for him. He leaned forward and took a large bite of the cake. Licking his lips quite unintentionally seductively as he tried to prevent the frosting from dripping from his lips. “Mmm, splendid.” Crowley said. “Nearly as sweet as you are, my dear.” He said with a grin.

Meredith grinned at him as he spoke. She watched him lick his lips but it was unintentionally seductively and she knew that but she couldn’t help but rise from her seat and setting the cake down on it’s plate. She then kissed him, making sure his lips were clean of any cake frosting. She smiled against his lips. She pulled away and sat down again. After a while the feast was winding down and the servants started to clean up. Meredith let out a small yawn and smiled, patting Growley who had gotten to his feet and put his head in her lap. Wagging his tail. "It’s going to get dark soon, we should perhaps head back", Meredith said, turning to Crowley, smiling. 

Crowley turned to Meredith as she spoke. “Yes, very true. We were having such an enjoyable day that we seem to have lost track of time.” Crowley chuckled. Crowley stood and got everyone’s attention to announce that the king and his new Queen would now be returning to their castle. Crowley took the time to bid farewell to all the nobles and any other guests to the wedding and then made sure his servants knew to clear and tidy the whole area. Once Crowley was satisfied that they could handle everything by themselves, he headed back to Meredith’s side. Crowley led Meredith over to his horse and lifted her onto the saddle and then promptly climbed on, to sit behind her. It was tradition in his kingdom for them to ride the same horse back, as they were now husband and wife and would now share everything in their new lives together.

"Let’s go home now, shall we?" He said, taking a firm hold of his horses reigns and placing a soft kiss upon Meredith’s cheek.

Meredith smiled as Crowley lifted her onto his horse and watched as he got on, sitting behind her. Once he had a hold of his horses reigns, she leaned back against him, feeling him kiss her cheek. Growley barked, ready to go as well. She leaned back and kissed her husband’s cheek. She nodded, “I’m ready to go home”, she smiled. She put her hands with his on the reigns, just relaxing against him. They’re ride back to the castle felt shorter than the ride to the Abbey. The wedding and the afternoon seemed like hours away now.

Once they returned to the Castle and Crowley helped her down from the horse. They walked back through the hallways to their bedroom. Growley giving them space and trotting behind them. Once they were at the bedroom door, Growley seemed eager to follow. “Sorry Growley”, Meredith said, kneeling down to pat the dog, “But you must wait here for a while. We need to be alone. Be a good boy and guard the door”, she kissed the hound’s forehead. Growley dutifully sat on the floor and looked up at her, tongue lolling out and watching them happily. “Shall we?” Meredith asked, standing up and turning to Crowley, taking his hand. Her other hand on the doorknob.

Crowley petted Growley’s head as Meredith got up and faced him. “Good boy.” Crowley said to the hound. As Meredith’s hand touched the door knob, Crowley wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. “Allow me, my dear.” He said softly in her ear and with one click of his fingers, they were both suddenly in the bedroom. Crowley clicked his fingers again, lighting the candles in the room, before letting go of Meredith and smiling at her. She looked so beautiful in the warm glow of the candles. He pulled her in close to him again and kissed her lips softly. “You’ve made my life complete, my Queen.” he said as he ran his fingers through her long hair and twirled it in his fingers.

She smiled at him as he took her in his arms and played with her curls. She leaned against him and kissed him back, giving him an affection kiss against the lips. “And you’ve made my life complete, my king”, Meredith told him, gazing at him. She took his face in her hands and pressed her face closed to his, loving being near him. “I’ve never been happier than I am right now”, she said, gazing at him, “You’ve been so wonderful to me and I love you so much”, she brought her lips to his again, playfully nibbling and flowering his lower lip and then kissing him once more. Meredith smiled against his mouth. “I know I’ve said it before a hundred times but I’m so glad I stayed”. 

"I will never tire of you saying such things, my darling." He said. He gently stoked her hair and gazed in her eyes. They were so beautiful, he felt he could get lost in those eyes if he wasn’t careful. "You’re the Queen now, my equal. You can say anything you want." He said, with a grin. He then leaned in and kissed Meredith passionately on the lips, one arm around her, while the his other hand tangled its self in her hair.

Meredith wrapped her arms about his neck, running her fingers through his hair, kissing him back. She leaned into him, loving his lips being on hers. His fingers in her hair. She kissed him back almost just as passionately, drawing her lips down his jaw. His breath felt warm on her face. He looked so handsome and inviting in the candle light. “Make love to me, my king”, Meredith murmured in his ear, she was finding herself wanting him, bringing her lips to his again, flowering his cheek and jaw with warm kisses. 

He could feel her soft hands in his hair and sighed contently as he kissed her. He wanted to take his Queen to bed, wanted to make love to her. When she murmured those words into his ear, he couldn’t resist lifting her up into his arms and carrying her, grinning the whole time, over to the bed. He plopped on her onto the bed and then crawled up beside her.

Meredith smiled warmly as he carried her to their bed. Placing her on the bed and then crawled up beside her. She put her hand against his cheek and pressed her face against his neck, moving into his warmth. She placed soft kisses against his lips a second later, and then laid back on the bed, pulling him with her. She smiled playfully up at him, taking his hand and holding it in hers, entwining her fingers with his. “I have to say, I’m not nervous to admit that I’ve been looking forward to this night for the past few nights”, she smiled softly at him, gazing up at him. Her fingers running against the scruff on his face, “I’ve missed sleeping beside you since that first night I was here”. 

Crowley turned his face into her fingers as they touched his face and brushed against his scruff. “I’ve missed having you sleep beside me also.” He said, smiling down at her. “But now we never have to be apart.” He leaned down and began kissing her passionately, his kisses travelling down her neck. He was tender and gentle but couldn’t resist nipping at her neck as he kissed her.

Meredith smiled happily, kissing him back. A second later she let out a soft moan as his lips traveled down her neck, kissing her and nipping at her skin. She leaned into him, loving the warmth of his mouth. Her fingers buried into his hair, running her fingers through it. “I think my king found my sweet spot”, she laughed gently, “Didn’t think I had one”, she added. 

Crowley grinned, his tongue poking out slightly. “Everyone has one, trust me on that, my love.” He said, with a cheeky wink. He returned to kissing her neck and then began kissing further down. He kissed the top of her breasts and then, with his teeth, he grasped the laces at the front of her dress and gave them a tug pulling them loose. With the top layer of the dress loosened Crowley pulled it open and now focused his attention on her breasts. Gently grasping at them with his mouth and adorning them with passionate kisses. 

Meredith smiled at him, watching him make his way down her neck. Her breath caught only a second later as he kissed against her breasts. Using his teeth to undo the laces of her dress. She got excited and tried to calm down but she couldn’t. She let out a moan of pleasure, loving the way he was using his mouth, adorning her chest with passionate kisses. She moved into his touch, letting out breathless, happy moans. She clung to him, leaning into him even more. 

Crowley continued his assault of kisses on Meredith’s chest as she clung onto him. Her moans of pleasure only encouraged him further. He leaned away for a few moments, shrugging off his jacket as best he could with Meredith clinging to him. He let it drop to the floor, unsure of where it landed as he returned his attention to his Queen. He lifted Meredith slightly, his arm firmly around her, pulling the dress down from Meredith’s shoulders and then off of her. He laid her back down and continued kissing her; this time his kisses trailed down her body and along her stomach. He paid extra attention to her hips and then worked his way slowly back up her body.

Her whole body uttered an excited shiver as he removed her dress from her. She continued to cling and lean into him, loving his mouth against her skin. She moved her lower half against him, wanting to feel all of him against her body. She stayed perfectly still however as his mouth moved down her body and then back up it. Meredith was going crazy and he was barely doing anything, yet. “Oh god yes”, she murmured, “Your mouth”, she said, taking deep breathes in between as she spoke. She was slowly coming undone.

"I gather, My Queen approves?" He asked, in between dragging his mouth across Meredith’s skin. He chuckled when another moan escaped Meredith’s lips. Crowley leaned up and looked down at Meredith with a cheeky grin upon his face. "Is there anything in particular that my Queen desires?"

Meredith smiled up at him, placing her hand against his cheek and running her fingers over his face. She pressed a kiss against his lips, sucking and nibbling against his lower lip. She smiled against his mouth, looking him in the eye a second later. Her index finger running over his lips playfully. “I approve very much”, Meredith told him, grinning playfully after a second or so, “I only desire you my king. Your hands and mouth all over my body”, she grinned even more and pressed a deep passionate kiss against his lips, “Show me your special skills”, she whispered against his mouth, flowering kisses down his jaw and down his neck. 

Crowley eyes closed and he groaned as Meredith kissed his jaw and down his neck. Her lips were so soft and warm, so pleasing. She wanted him to use his skills, did she? Crowley chuckled and licked his lips. “As you wish, my queen.” Crowley once again resumed kissing Meredith’s body and worked his way downwards. He stopped at her hips for a few moments, kissing and nipping at them. Listening to Meredith’s moans of pleasure was becoming his favourite sound, he then worked his way lower to Meredith’s most sensitive area.

She gasped loudly, moans of pleasure ripping against her throat. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as he kissed downwards once more. Kissing and nipping at her hips as he continued further down. “Crowley”, Meredith gasped, her body aching for him to keep going, “Oh my god”, her breath was hitching even more. His lips were pleasing and warm against her skin. When she felt him down around passed her hips, she shivered with excitement. Minding to keep her body still for him. Her fingers clinging to the bed sheets underneath her. 

Crowley loved hearing his name being said in the heat of passion, he chuckled slightly as he began to tease her, by kissed the top and inside of her thighs. Crowley then used his tongue on Meredith’s most sensitive places. Wanting to hear her scream with pleasure.

She hoped nobody could hear her as she screamed out with a pleasured moan. Using his mouth on her thighs and now his tongue was finding her most sensitive area. She tried to keep herself completely still and not wiggle. She could feel a shivering heat in her stomach, excitement flaring. Meredith felt another hitch in her throat was she tossed her head back, face flushing brightly. He was making her wet and he was only just using his tongue! 

Crowley continued what he was doing to Meredith, loving every sound that escaped her lips. After a few minutes he lifted his head and looked up Meredith. “Are you okay, my Queen?” He asked and then promptly licked his lips, seductively. He crawled up Meredith and looked into her eyes, awaiting his answer.

Meredith smiled at him as he crawled up her body and looked her in the eyes. She took his face in her hands once more and lovingly and affectionately kissed him. Kissing him as hard as she could. Her hands wandered down his face, neck, shoulders, chest and down his torso. Her grey eyes were bright and she smiled back at him. “I’m quite fine my king”, She answered, “Is there anything I can do for you?” She moved in closer, whispering in his ear. Her tongue, dancing against his skin in a teasing kiss. As she sat up a little, her hands found the belt of his trousers and she started to undo them. 

As she pressed her lips to his in another passionate kiss, her fingers started to button his shirt, fingers running against his chest as she moved into him. Meredith smiled against his mouth, loving the taste of his breath on her. 

Crowley kissed her back hard and passionately. He couldn’t help but groan slightly when her hands travelled down his body, his wished his shirt was off so he could feel her hands on him properly. Her tongue brushed his skin as she spoke, making him want her even more. “Well, You could help me get these clothes off.” He smirked. Her hands found his belt and started to undo his trousers, Crowley promptly clumsily kicked them off as Meredith kissed him. As they shared another passionate kiss he also felt her hands undo his shirt. He shrugged it off letting it fall off of him as they continued to kissed each other. He loved having her hands on his skin and encouraged her to touch him more, he didn’t want her to let go of him.

Meredith laid back on the bed, pulling him against her, her hands running up and down his body, fingers clinging to him. She kissed down his jaw and neck. Her lips leaving trails of hot flowered kisses as she went. She shuttered happily as her hands continued to wander over him. She loved the feel of his skin and smiled as she adorned his chest with kisses. Her eyes flickered over the dragon tattoos on his body as she just noticed them. She pulled away slightly and turned a smile towards Crowley a second later. Her fingers running along his cheek. “My king has some very impressive looking tattoos”, Meredith said looking at him and started to kiss against them, running her fingers over them, tracing them lightly. 

Crowley couldn’t help the groan that escaped as Meredith began to kiss his body, specifically his tattoos and traced her fingers over them. “I’m glad you find them impressive.” Crowley said, enjoying all the attention Meredith was giving him. “Do you remember I said I’d had interesting hunting trips? Well, I have one for every Dragon I’ve slain.” He said, smuggly, grinning at her and then began to kiss Meredith’s body again. Touching every inch of her skin with his hands and mouth.

Meredith listened to what he said and smiled as her fingers continued to run over his skin. She was highly impressed. She gave another moan as he started to touch every inch of her skin with his mouth and hands once more. She moved into his touch, loving the attention. “Dragon slayer huh? Well your even more perfect by the minute”, Meredith told him, cupping his chin and kissing him hard against the lips, moving into him. Her heart fluttering every second. “I’m ready for you my king”, She murmured against his lips a second later, pressing her lower half into him. 

"You’re the perfect one, my love." He said, kissing her back hard and passionately. He could feel her body pushing against his. He kissed her a few more times, until he heard her words. He smiled at her, warmly as she pushed her hips against him. Crowley took a few moments to make sure she was comfortable and then he gently pushed into her. He moved slowly at first kissing any part of Meredith’s body that he could easily reach without breaking his rhythm.

As he pushed into her, she uttered a pleasured gasp, excitement flaring in every corner of her body. Meredith closed her eyes, loving the sensations of his rhythm. His lips kissing any part of her body that he could reach. Her hips pressed into him as she lay comfortably beneath him. She sighed contentedly, keeping her breathing steady. Her hands came up and she ran her fingers through his hair, messing it s she continued to move against him. 

Crowley loved the feeling of her hands in his hair and turned his face into her hands. He grasped her hand and kissed the palm of it kissing his way up her arm, to her shoulders and then her neck. He buried his face in her neck kissing and nipping her her skin as he moved against her, breathing heavily and panting.

His face buried in her neck made her moan louder, loving the feeling of his mouth on her skin. Meredith panted, breathing heavily as she continued to move into his rhythm. Loving the feeling of him inside of her. His body felt warm and she loved the tingling sensation her skin was getting. She watched him with half lidded eyes, half of her drowned in the moment of pure bliss, the other half enjoying his mouth and hands. Meredith bucked her hips a bit more roughly, not being able to control her urges. 

Crowley leaned up slightly, feeling Meredith bucking her hips against his more roughly and wantingly. Crowley responded to her by matching her movements, moving a bit more roughly and faster than he had been before. Crowley grasped hold of Meredith’s hair, roughly kissing her neck and lips.

The minute he was rough with her, she didn’t mind at all. She matched his movements back as he matched hers. His lips kissing her lips and neck made her cling to him, her hands running against his chest. She buried her face into his neck as his face moved towards hers. She loving kissed him, leaving hot kisses against his skin. Meredith wrapped her legs up around his middle and gave a pleasured sigh against her throat. Allowing all of him to touch every inch of her. 

Crowley groaned loudly as Meredith wrapped her legs around him. He buried his face in her cleavage and kissed her breasts as he moved against her. He moved a hand up and grabbed her breast, quite roughly, without realizing. He was near to the edge, but was trying to keep in control, making sure Meredith’s desires were satisfied first and foremost.

She didn’t mind at all as he grabbed her roughly. Her mind was omitting images of him slaying a dragon in order to rescue her and the very fantasy of it was making her aroused. Meredith leaned into his touch as he pressed his face to her chest. Loving the touch of his mouth. She pressed herself against him once more, letting out another loud moan. She was nearing the edge and roughly rubbed against him, not meaning to of course. “Yes, oh my god”, She muttered deeply, breathing heavily. 

The way Meredith moved against him was too much for him to bear. He held onto Meredith tightly, as he came, panting and groaning loudly. He kept moving however, making sure that Meredith was fully satisfied. He almost wanted to chuckle, as before he had always been a bit selfish, but with her, he was different. She had changed him somewhat for the better it seemed.

She came a second later as he held onto her, seemingly still going just for her. She smiled, moaning loudly and panting. She slowed down and just held onto him, moving into him for warmth as she stopped altogether a second later. Meredith buried her face into his neck, kissing him and nuzzling him with her face. She smiled against his skin, her fingers running through his hair, down his face, neck and then shoulders. She kissed against his throat and smiled happily. “I love you, my king”, Meredith told him, “You are amazing, in every way possible”, she then leaned up and kissed him passionately, “Thank you for making me yours”. 

Crowley slowed when he was certain Meredith was satisfied. All her affectionate ways were so pleasing and he treasured them all. Her kisses, they way she nuzzled into his neck. Everything. He rolled off her and laid beside her, as she spoke. He turned on his side and faced her, admiring his beautiful wife with a warm smile. Crowley chuckled at her words. “As possessive as I can be, now that you’re a Queen. You belong to no one.” He said. “but thank you all the same. No one has ever really loved me before. Ever.” He gathered Meredith into his arms and held her close. “I love you too, my beautiful Queen.” he kissed her softly and sighed happily.

Meredith leaned against him as he gathered her into his arms. She smiled happily at him. Kissing his face with soft kisses. Her fingers brushing the scruff on his face. She pressed herself into his warmth. Feeling satisfied, comforted, content, happy, loved. Everything. “I will always love you”, she said, kissing his jaw lightly, “And if anyone says a word against you, they’ll have to deal with me”, she smiled, giggling softly. She went silent for a moment, still smiling and just pressed her face to his chest, “This is better than any happy ending I’ve ever read about”, she muttered, stifling a sleepy yawn. 

"Fighting talk." He said with a chuckle. "and vice versa, my dear. If they dare do anything against you they’ll have me and my hounds to deal with." He snuggled down next to her as she pushed her face into his chest and yawned sleepily as she spoke. "I agree." He smiled. It was clear to Crowley that Meredith was dozing off in his arms and therefore he did nothing to disturb her, happy to have her in his arms like this. He pulled the blankets up over the two of them, ready for sleep. His own eyes were beginning to close when he heard a whining and scratching at the bedroom door. He laughed to himself, with a swish of his hand the bedroom door opened slightly. Growley poked his head in the door and promptly came bounding over to the bed and plopped himself down on the end of it. Happy that his masters were safe and content.


End file.
